Her Hero
by Your Little Kitten
Summary: After Hermione's parents are killed, Death Eaters come after her. Due to his odd affection for Hermione, Snape intervenes and saves her. How long can Snape continue this before Voldie finds out about his betrayal? HG/SS


**Her Hero**

**Chapter 1**

_**I don't own the Harry Potter Series or any of the characters in it. They all belong to the lovely JK Rowling. This plot was inspired by a fanvid on youtube done by FtiaxinSostos. Check out the video. It's awesome!**_ "Hero - Snape/Hermione"

Tears streamed down her face as her trembling knees gave out underneath her and Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, collapsed to the ground beneath her. This just couldn't be happening. Her tiny hands balled into a fist around the letter that had dropped this beautiful young witch to her knees. Hermione clutched a piece of parchment paper and two newspaper articles. One was out of the muggle news paper, the other out of the wizarding news.

**Dark Magic Strikes Again! Two Muggles Found Cursed In Their Back Yard.** Below that headline was a picture of Hermione's house with flashes from other cameras and muggle police officers closing off the area to the public. The muggle newspaper had no picture, yet had a similar title. **Suburban Couple Found Dead In Their Back Yard. Cause Of Death, Unknown.**

Familiar footsteps could be heard behind the ginger haired girl and her watering eyes shifted upwards as a pair of black pants stepped in front of her. Hermione looked up to see the owner of said pants. Ronald Weasley stood before her. He was her boyfriend of almost a year now, as well as her best friend since she was 11. He was also the one guy she wanted to see more than anything, yet upset at seeing. "Oh Ronald!" She said, instantly shooting up and wrapping her arms around his neck, his ever growing flaming red hair tickled her cheek as her chin cradled against his shoulder.

Obviously unsure of what to do, Ron just stood there, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her, one hand on her lower back, the other one unknowingly on the metal connection spot of her bra. After a short time of silent sniffles coming from Hermione, Ron finally spoke. "I…I'm sorry Hermione…" the young woman could tell he was also very somber about the situation and honestly had no idea what to say. Hermione then pulled away, wiping away her tears with the edge of her sleeve as she tugged it into the palm of her hands.

"The most upsetting part is…they couldn't of told them anything anyways! Before I left, I erased their memories of me completely. They suffered for nothing!" Hermione then looked down at the crumpled note and smoothed the parchment paper out. The same words Ron had said were scrawled neatly on the note. **'I'm sorry for your loss'** The handwriting was unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time.

"Do you know who sent this?" Hermione showed the note to Ron who just shrugged with an apologetic expression. "Hmmm" She said while biting on her lower lip and wiping away another stray tear. Hermione then pocketed the papers and pet the barn owl that had delivered the message of her parents death before it flew away in a flutter. Leaving behind a single feather and the note, the bird soon rose out of sight into the dark night.

"C'mon Hermione. Let's go downstairs." Ron mumbled and then touched her hand gently. Hermione looked down at the hand and then nodded before gently pulling her hand away from his. If searching for the Horcruxes and fighting with Ron every other day wasn't enough, now a mysterious person had sent news that her sacrifice to save her parents had been for nothing. As the two left the small bedroom in he abandoned house, Hermione avoided getting too close to Ron that could cause them to touch. He had said he was sorry for his comment about Muggle Borns the other day, but she was still furious and wounded by his words, wondering about his priorities these days. His words had been so out of character. She blamed the horcrux dangling around his neck for his behavior, yet even if he HAD been in a grumpy mood, he should have never said anything about Muggle Borns. Of course he hadn't said the word 'mudblood', but when he put down muggle borns and said it was safer if they just stayed at home and didn't learn magic these days, Hermione had exploded. Since then she didn't care if he wore the cursed necklace holding a piece of Voldemort's soul or not. She was too upset with him to fight him anymore.

As they got down the stairs, Hermione saw a dark figure out of the corner of her eye move. At first she thought it was just Harry so she didn't think anything about it. That is until she watched Ron stopped in his tracks and stared down at the figure, eyes wide and mouth wide open, a scared whine escaping his lips. Quickly, Hermione turned her head, only to see a familiar face staring up at her, wand extended and following them down the stairs.

**Severus Snape**. The traitor who killed Dumbledore.

Hermione grabbed her wand and instantly threw a stunning spell that was deflected and then hit Ron. Hermione gasped as she watched him fall the rest of the way down the stairs and lie stunned at the bottom. She yelled out his name and started down the stairs before she heard Snape speak her name. Turning her eyes in his direction, the fiery ex-Gryffindor glared at her ex teacher. She was going to yell another spell his way when he suddenly muttered a disarming spell and her wand yanked out of her hand. "NO!" She yelled and attempted to run up the stairs to safety when suddenly she heard a familiar **pop** and Snape disappeared, only to appear back in front of her. Now wandless, her only defense was her fists, so she swung her fist only for Snape to grab her hand and then she felt the familiar feeling of a 'piggy back' dissapparation.


End file.
